


SIN

by TendouSatori



Series: Sinners... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, help me, this 'story' doesn't even deserve to be called a crackfic, this is sin, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TendouSatori/pseuds/TendouSatori
Summary: SIN. Just pure, utter sin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathVaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathVaries/gifts).



> I was bored ok

nishiNipPLetwist woke up at three in the monin'. ThIs wasn't unusual as he would normally wake up from a wet dream at like 3 and masturbate bc he is lonely and no one luv him. ;(

 

But DAt ''twas ok cuz he always had a pillow to hump with a squirrel''s face taped on It .

 

All of SUDDeN, TANAKA CAME IN HIS BEDROOM WHILE NISHINIPPLES WAS ABOUT TO MASTURBATE HOW dARE He.

rude bitch dudnt efen nock.

 

"OH MY NISHINIPNOP IM FELIN A BIT HURNY I THOUGHT U COULD HLP A GUY OUT." titinaka exclaimed, gesturing to his throbbing 13 foot long dick anD WOWZAWAS NIPPLETWIST TRUNED ON RN

 

but he couldn't give in. not in front of mr butternutters. (the name he gave his pillow squirrel due to his slippery fake imaginary bALL SACS)

 

NIPPLENOYA LOOKED AT HIM WITH THIS TOTES FAKEFACE LIKE 'WTF BRUH' and said "dud im like not homo bro. No homo bro"

 

 

oh no dat ''twas unacceptable. EVERY1 SHULD BE HOMO AT SOME POIMT IN DEIR LIFE LIKE RLY. 

Suddenly nishinoya (wow his real name 4 once) found himself pinned up against his kitchen wall. wow apperantly titinaka had teleportation powers or something. COoL

 

"WHY DID THE SQUIRREL CROSS DA ROAd" titinaka screeemed. 

nishinipples said "bc I was on the other side and she was ready to lose her virginity to me"

Tanaka (wow his real name 4 once 2)  
Was actually kinda turned on by this and started 2 fuk nishinoya. 

Nishinoya didn't mind. He had always thought Tanaka was kinda hot anyways. Also, sometimes when da sex got boring, he just imagined Tanaka 2 b mr butternutters.

 

 

 

after about 274 hours of titinaka repeatedly and mercilessly bangin into nishinippletwist's BLEEEEP he finally cummed. For some reason it had a little bit of yellow in it. Tanaka guessed it was bc of his own DikCHEZ

"WTF SEMPAI Y DID U STOP" nishinipples complained bc he was ACTUALLY GETTING USED TO THE REPETEYIVE MOTION OF TANAKAS THIRTEEN FT LONG DIK POUNDIN IN HIM 

 

Even tho with every bang his dik shrunk a centimeter so by now it was like 2 ft long or something

 

"holy shIT WOAH IS DAT HINTATAS OUTSIDE WTFFFF" nishinipples screeched. Titinaka looked at the source of what nipples was screemin AT and HOHO WAS HINTITI GETTIN IT ON WITH KAGEGina ON THE FRONT PORCH. 

 

apperantly hintitititititititi saw the other two bois GETTIN it on so he got hard and went to get kagegina and den dey started 2 fuk 

 

Titinaka looked at nippletwist and they shrugged in sync, heading outside despite having no pants on or whatever. Titinaka didn't even care that his excessive amount of dikchez was out in broad daylight open to da public. 

 

HE DIDNT CAR

*AHEM* anyways... 

 

so like titinaka and nip nips stared at the other two boys 4 like all eternity

SUDDENLY HINTATAS REMOVED HIS ARSE CHEKS FROM KAGEGINAS TWO CENTIMETER DIK AND KNEELED ON ONE KNEE IM FROMT OF KAGEGINA

"KAGS I HAVE BIN WANTIN TO ASK DIS FUR A WHILE BUTT.."

he took a bagel out of his poket and held it up to kagegina

"WIL U MARRY ME???"

 

KAGEGINA CULDNT HAF BIN HAPPIER! HE FLUNG HIS ARMS AROUND HIMTATAS AND ATE THE BAGEL EVEN DO HE WAS SUPPOSED TO PUT IT ON HIS FINGR

"YASSS I WIL MARRY U MAH LUV" and they had a reeeaaallly hot makeout session and all of a sudden titinaka and nipnops aren't in this story anymore.

"OH KAGEGINA I HAVE SOMETHIN TO TELL U NOW THAT UR OFFICIALLY MAH BAE!"

"YES MY SWEET ORANGE TELL ME ANYTHANG"

Hinata got all nervous and stuff "well um.. there's no easy ways to say dis but uhh.. UHHH..

 

IM PREGGERS AND UR DA DADDY!!"

 

Kageyama fainted. Hintatas fainted too. This story is pure utter sin and I'm going to bed.

 

There's also a good chance that nishiNipPLetwist is preggers too bc apperantly mpreg is something that happening in this story.

 

_________THANK LORD SATAN THIS STORY IS OVER THE SIN RATE IS OFF THA CHARTS____________________

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
